Eliminator
Eliminator is a Dark Hunter and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Not much is known about Eliminator's personality at the moment, given that Eliminator has only been seen by very few, and even fewer have lived to tell the tale of their encounter with him. Eliminator is ruthless and vile Dark Hunter, whose main job is too also not only eliminate heroes such as the Toa, but also those Dark Hunters who failed their missions. History Backstory 1,001 years ago, Makuta Teridax hired "Eliminator", Nidhiki, and Krekka to serve him in Metru Nui. Under the disguise of TuragaDume, Teridax sent members of the Toa Mangai out on missions outside of the island metropolis where "Eliminator" could kill them. One of these false missions included two Toa Mangai and current Chronicler, Kodan, to close the Coastal Gates. "Eliminator" killed these three and left one of the Toa's Kanohi Kakama behind. In the end, "Eliminator" killed Naho, four Toa of Ice, three unknown Toa, and Kodan. "Eliminator" was later re-purposed as a back-up in the event of another Dark Hunter failing his mission. His purpose was to hunt and kill the Dark Hunter, then take over the mission and carry it out to its conclusion. As such, he is despised by other Dark Hunters. This hatred went to the extent that "The Shadowed One" had "Eliminator" never return to Odina, fearing a Dark Hunter alliance may arise to eliminate him. Recently, "Eliminator" journeyed to another island to await a Dark Hunter fail his mission. After Teridax's death, he left the Matoran Universe and lived on Spherus Magna. Debut: A New Chronicle: The Toa vs. Eliminator! Eliminator appeared to track down and eliminate the Toa Mata. After the Toa Mata dispatched some Skrall, Eliminator then made his presence known and blasted his kanoka discs at them, but he was then torched by Tahu's fiery sword. As a portal opened up, Eliminator was taken into the real world along with the rest of the Toa Mata. Eliminator hid in the shadows a little more before he then blasted at Pohatu, only fore the Toa to retaliate. All of the Toa then beat up on Eliminatior, however was very strong, blasting off four Toa off of him. Tahu and Kopaka mainly fought him, though before Eliminator could strike further on Kopaka, Tahu then fought against Eliminator some more. As Eliminator began to badly injure Tahu, Tahu then blasted his fiery sword at Eliminator and then kicked him across the skies, sending Eliminator crashing down into the waters below, defeating him. Abilities & Arsenal * Kanoka Launchers: Eliminator had four Kanoka mounted on his back, and he could harness and combine the powers of them and fire them from his hands. He could also hurl these Kanoka from back-mounted launchers. * Enhanced Agility: Eliminator was agile and stealthy, as shadows seemed to cling to him and made him invisible in low-light conditions. Trivia * Eliminator looked as if he was wearing a Krana on his face, although this has no storyline relevance. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bionicle Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)